


School Grounds

by Neyah444



Series: 15 Minute Drabbles [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Gen, High School, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When even teachers decide to look the other way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Grounds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [15 Minute Drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/15MinuteDrabbles) prompt: Violence.

I was alone and there were ten of them. I was so very afraid of what they would do to me. They just stood there, accusing me of something I hadn’t done. I wanted to scream but instead laughter shook my whole body, I didn’t have an idea where that had come from.

That got them even angrier. 

„What are you laughing at? Am I that funny?” she hissed.

Suddenly a teacher poked her head into the room and I was relieved but she quickly excused herself and left.

“You’re pitiful.” That earned me a good punch in the chest.


End file.
